The present invention relates to implantable devices, and more particularly to a reduced size implantable pump and a programmable implantable pump allowing for variable flow rates in delivering medication or other fluid to a selected site in the human body.
Implantable pumps have been well known and widely utilized for many years. Typically, pumps of this type are implanted into patients who require the delivery of active substances or medication fluids to specific areas of their body. For example, patients that are experiencing severe pain may require painkillers daily or multiple times per day. Absent the use of an implantable pump or the like, a patient of this type would be subjected to one or more painful injections of such medication fluids. In the case of pain associated with more remote areas of the body, such as the spine, these injections may be extremely difficult to administer and particularly painful for the patient. Furthermore, attempting to treat conditions such as this through oral or intravascular administration of medication often requires higher doses of medication and may cause severe side effects. Therefore, it is widely recognized that utilizing an implantable pump may be beneficial to both a patient and the treating physician.
Many implantable pump designs have been proposed. For example, commonly invented U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,873 (“the '873 patent”), the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, teaches one such design. The '873 is an example of a constant flow pump, which typically include a housing having two chambers, a first chamber for holding the specific medication fluid to be administered and a second chamber for holding a propellant. A flexible membrane may separate the two chambers such that expansion of the propellant in the second chamber pushes the medication fluid out of the first chamber. This type of pump also typically includes an outlet opening connected to a catheter for directing the medication fluid to the desired area of the body, a replenishment opening for allowing for refilling of medication fluid into the first chamber and a bolus opening for allowing the direct introduction of a substance through the catheter without introduction into the first chamber. Both the replenishment opening and the bolus opening are typically covered by a septum that allows a needle or similar device to be passed through it, but properly seals the openings upon removal of the needle. As pumps of this type provide a constant flow of medication fluid to the specific area of the body, they must be refilled periodically with a proper concentration of medication fluid suited for extended release.
Although clearly beneficial to patients and doctors that utilize them, one area in which such constant flow implantable pumps can be improved, is in their overall size. Typically, such pumps require rather bulky outer housings, or casings, for accommodating the aforementioned medication and propellant chambers, and septa associated therewith. Often times, implantable pumps are limited to rather small areas within the body. Depending upon the size of the patient for which the pump is implanted, this limited area may be even further limited. For example, a person having smaller body features, or those containing abnormal anatomy, may present a doctor implanting a constant flow pump with some added difficulty. Further, patients may be uncomfortable having standard sized constant flow pumps implanted in them. Such pumps are often times capable of being felt from the exterior of the patient.
Implantable pumps may also be of the programmable type. Pumps of this type provide variable flow rates, typically through the use of a solenoid pump or a peristaltic pump. In the solenoid pump, the flow rate of medication fluid can be controlled by changing the stroke rate of the pump. In the peristaltic pump, the flow rate can be controlled by changing the roller velocity of the pump. However, both of these types of programmable pumps require intricate designs and complicated controlling mechanisms. As such, it is more desirable to utilize pumps having designs similar to the aforementioned constant flow pumps.
However, the benefit of providing a variable flow rate pump cannot be forgotten. While a constant flow of a medication such as a painkiller may indeed be useful in dulling chronic pain, it is very common for patients to experience more intense pain. At times of this heightened pain, it would be advantageous to be able to vary the flow rate of pain killer to provide for more relief. However, constant flow rate pumps typically may only provide such relief by allowing for direct injections of painkillers or the like through the aforementioned bolus port, which provides direct access to the affirmed area. While indeed useful, this method amounts to nothing more than additional painful injections, something the pump is designed to circumvent.
Therefore, there exists a need for an implantable constant flow pump, which allows for a reduced overall size, as well as an implantable pump that combines the simplistic design of a constant flow rate type pump and means for varying its flow rate, without requiring the use of the complex solutions provided by known programmable pumps.